New wireless technologies are being developed and/or deployed by operators and service providers. While third generation (3G) technologies provide significant improvements over second generation (2G) technologies, there is an ever-increasing demand for higher throughput and lower latency. A next-generation wireless network technology that provides improvements over 3G technologies is the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) LTE. Accordingly, there is a need to effectively implement the various functions and/or operations associated with LTE networks.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.